La Muerte: A Maximum Ride story
by T-Bones158
Summary: Seven years post FANG. The inside has a better summary. Don't read if you don't want spoilers for the 6th book. OOC and FAXNESS! -HIATIUS-
1. Chapter 1

**La Muerte: A Maximum Ride story**

**Summary: Seven years post **_**FANG: a Maximum Ride Novel**_**, Max and the Flock, including Dylan, has settled into a steady type of living, working for the FBI. Max hasn't given up on Fang, though Dylan wishes she would. But nothing is as strong as the love they share for each other. What will happen when during her new mission for the Feds have her crossing paths with her lost soul mate? Will she be able to convince Fang to stay? Or will some unknown force get to him first?**

**Read on to find out.**

**AN: Maximum Ride is not mine... only this Alternate Universe of it is. Ages: Max, Iggy, Dylan, and Fang: 21; Nudge: 19; Gazzy: 15; Angel: 13.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Agent Ride," My boss Deputy Agent Stone said, "New mission for you."

That's right. Maximum Ride was now an official FBI Special Agent. It's been Seven years since Fang left the Flock, seven long years. I've stayed true to him though, despite Dylan's constant failed efforts.

Yeah, Dylan. Dylan stayed with us, much to my annoyance, and has settled in to a steady understanding with the flock. Over the past seven years he's been trying to get me to forget about Fang. Yeah, like that'll ever happen. Fang's the only one for me. I wonder if he's changed at all...

"Ride!" Stone yelled, dragging me from my daydreams, "Focus!"

"Right," I said, "Sorry Ma'am."

"Gather your Flock," Stone said, "You're gonna need them all to beat this one."

"Too bad," I said, "Guess that case will have to wait thirteen more years."

"On the contrary," Stone said smirking, "A certain Black winged boy has been mentioned in this case file. Several times."

My look changed from smug to shock, to anger, and then to hope in less then three seconds. What did Fang have to do with a federal Case? He'd better not have gotten himself in trouble.

"Let me call them up," I said. Stone smirked.

"Just meet me in the conference room," Stone said walking away.

I picked my phone up and dialed Iggy's Extension.

"Yello? Ig's Bomb Squad," he said jokingly, "what can we blow up for ya?"

"Funny Ig," I said, "Call everyone else. I got a lead."

"On what? Sasquatch?" Iggy replied. I laughed.

"Nope, guess again," I said toying with my 'Brother'.

"Uh, got it!" Iggy said, "Roswell _doesn't_ have aliens and _has_ been telling the truth all along?"

"Nope," I said again, "Here's a hint: F-Nick."

I heard the phone clatter as it hit the floor. I smiled knowing exactly what Iggy just did. For a blind pyromaniac, he's usually not that clumsy.

"Iggy?" I asked, suppressing laughter, "You still there?"

I heard muttering as Iggy tried to find the Phone on the _black_ tiled floor of his office. He requested white, but they didn't believe him when he said he could see all white. Thus Iggy's current predicament.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here," Iggy answered, he sounded as though he was trying to catch his breath, "Are you serious, Max? You got a lead on Fang?"

I smiled and answered, "Yes."

I heard the phone clatter to the floor again as Iggy whooped for joy. That was the primary reason we took jobs with the Feds. If Fang messed up and accidentally revealed his location, they'd be the first to know. Finding Fang was priority number one now that the world was safe, for the Flock. I'm not sure how Dylan would deal with this news though. I smirked as I saw his usual cocky arrogant smile turned into a frown in my head.

"I'll call Gazzy and Dilly," Iggy said, "You tell the girls."

"Right," I said, "We'll all meet in the Meeting room with Stone for Briefing."

"Dilly's gonna be pissed," Iggy said, A smile in his voice.

"Oh, hell yeah," I said back. Iggy laughed and then hung up.

I dialed up Nudge and Angel. I put them on three way conversation. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel had been allowed into the FBI when they asked to be tested on their intellects and turned out to be smarter by at least twice their age. Out of all of us, Angel was the smartest. Not surprising, she is the mind reader after all.

"Hello?" Nudge asked.

"Hi Max," Angel said, "Hey Nudge! How was Florida? Those presentations must have been hard."

"Oh you have no idea!" Nudge said, "First we had to set up the charts, power points, the chairs, and everything else by ourselves. Then they wanted us to either do it at three in the morning, or lunchtime! Can you believe that!? How could they expect me to skip out on lunch, seeing as I need to eat three times as much as they do? Gosh, sometimes our bosses are sooo inconsiderate. Aside from the presentation, there was a lot of beach candy, if you know what I mean. So many cute boys in nothing but bathing suits. I think I got at least seventeen phone numbers! Can you believe that!? I-"

"NUDGE!" I shouted into the phone, earning a lot of dirty looks come my way, "I have big news."

"What Max?" Angel asked, "Dylan try to propose again?"

I laughed, "No Angel. I got a lead."

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed.

"You heard right," I said, "Stone has a mission that mentions him, a lot apparently. Fang's finally slipped."

"That's great Max!" Nudge said, "You think we can convince him to come back? Oh, I hope we can. I miss Fang a lot. No way have I missed him as much as you though."

"When's the briefing?" Angel asked. That's my girl, always straight to the point. I think Fang's absence had that affect on her.

"As soon as everyone gets here," I said. I heard two clicks, signaling the phones had hung up. I stared back at my phone. I couldn't believe they just did that!

Then again, this is the first lead we've had...well, ever!

I smiled and stood from my desk. I grabbed my badge and headed to the conference room.

Fifteen minutes later, I met the rest of the Flock outside conference doors. Dylan looked too happy.

"Hey Maximum," Dylan said, "How are you?"

I looked at Angel and asked mentally, _does he know?_

Angel shook her head, her blond curls bouncing with each shake.

"Nope," Angel said, "Iggy wants you to do it."

"Then how'd you get him down here?" I asked Iggy. Iggy smiled.

"Just said, 'New mission. Max needs your help on it.'," Iggy said, "And presto! He was here first."

"Oh," I responded.

"Is it true though Max?" Gazzy asked, "Do you have a lead?"

"A lead on what?" Dylan asked. Yeah, finding Fang was not at the top of his priorities.

"Fang," I said, "And I hope it's true, Gaz. Otherwise, I'll be really pissed."

"Yes!" Gazzy cheered, "Finally!"

"Wait," Dylan said, "What do you mean, 'Fang'?"

"Just that," I answered him, "I think I have a lead on finding Fang."

"But he told you not to look for him," Dylan said. I glared at him.

"When have I ever listened to anyone else?" I asked him.

Dylan fell silent. Ha! I win.

"Oh, good," Stone said, "You're here. Come in."

We walked in after our boss. We all sat in various spots. I could tell everyone, except Dylan, was itching to get through this and go find Fang. I was too.

Stone dimmed the lights. Dylan was sitting across from me, next to Gazzy's right. Thank god!

"As you know," Stone started, "we've been trying to get Antonio Ferez, the Drug Lord for about three years now. It turns out he's been hiding in Brazil. The Ministry of Foreign Relations has finally gotten the okay from Brazil to send in some of our people, aka you guys."

"Okay," I said, only caring about getting to Fang, "What's the plan?"

"See that's just it," Stone continued, "We don't get to make a plan. They are teaming you with a representative sent from the UN, so he's going to be in charge. Sorry Ride. This guy is known as La Muerte or Death. But the most interesting thing is his profile. He's done three tours in Iraq. He knows at least half of the world's language. And he's been given the Medal of Honor, twice. This is also the guy who caught the Freelancer that had gone after Prince Abdul-Haqq. This guy is good."

"How's he gonna keep up with us?" Gazzy asked, "Unless..."

"I can't promise anything," Stone said, "But as soon as I read his background, which there hardly was any, I knew you six would be the ones to put on this mission."

"You said there were pictures," I said, "Can we see them?"

"Even better," Stone replied, "We got a clip."

Stone pressed a button on her remote and instantly the video started playing. It had a picture of a young male, most likely my age, holding off three armed men. All this guy had was a Tonfa. Was he good at using it or what? He took them out in two minutes flat. Our representative turned his face to the camera and the whole flock, including myself, gasped.

It was Fang. He had a light chinstrap framing his face. He looked...good. Really good. His muscles looked bigger then Dylan's, and that's saying something. Iggy eats much better now and he still isn't anywhere near Dylan's size. But I guess that's Fang for you, always making you wonder. Fang had a short cropped haircut and that really shocked me. Fang loves his long hair. I'd thought he'd never cut it. Fang was easily four inches taller then the last time we saw him, so that made him at least 6' 2". To sum it up in a few words: Fang was _waaay_ hotter then before. The next part of the clip shocked me even more.

An armed assailant tried to attack Fang from behind, but Fang vanished. I though he had gone invisible until less then a split second later, he appeared two feet behind the assailant. Fang can teleport! Oh, not fair! Then Fang pulled a gun from behind his back and started to say something in Arabic. Too bad we all failed that course, would have been nice to know what he said.

"I know what he said," Angel piped up, "I retook the class and aced it. Fang said 'You have the right to remain silent. Or Allah help me, I will end you here and now. It is your choice. Die now, or go home to your family in a few years. Choose wisely, Allah is watching.' Wow, I'd never think Fang would be so scary."

I nodded and watched in surprise as the assailant dropped his weapon and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Fang came up to his side and kicked the gun away. He held the assailant until the authorities came over to him. They were arresting the other three men from before. Fang turned his attention over to the camera. He raised his right arm and went to make a snapping motion with his hand. Once he snapped his fingers, the camera lens broke. Fang walked over to the camera and snatched it from someone, muttering something in another language. It sounded like Greek.

Nudge spoke up this time, "I think he said, 'Ah, Dammit. Now I have to get this camera to Charlie, hand it over to Obama, hope to god he gives it to the Feds to lock away.' Or that's at least what it sounded like."

Once the film ended, I had only one thing to say, "When's our flight?"

**A loooong ass flight to Brazil later...**

When the plane landed, the six of us got off. Stone told us not to even really pack. That we would be supplied by our representative. Hopefully, Fang.

"Maximum Ride?" A heavily accented voice said. I turned to see a man in his late forties standing with a sign that had my name on it and a number: 6.

"Over here!" I said. I led the Flock over to him. He smiled and then frowned.

"Oh, Senor Nicholas is going to be upset," The man said, "He was afraid you'd take up the job."

My smile had vanished as the man used the name Nicholas. Who the hell was Nicholas?

"Um, Excuse me?" Angel spoke up, "Who's Nicholas?"

"St. Nicholas!" the Man screamed, "Now he'll have to blow you up before you can stop his beautiful white snow!"

All of us backed away from the Crazed Man as he pulled a concealed AK-47 from behind his back. People started to panic and run away.

"We've been made!" Dylan shouted. No shit, Sherlock.

"Now, don't move! Or I'll unload this whole clip into you!" the Crazed Man exclaimed. Before we could even try to figure out the situation, a bullet hole appeared in the man's forehead, killing him instantly.

"Maldito idiota," A voice said behind us. We turned to see...nothing.

"Up here," the voice said in English.

This time when we turned to look, there was a figure looking down at us, holding a smoking gun. Looking closer, I saw a really familiar face.

"Fang!" we all exclaimed. Except Dylan. He just looked on in shock.

Fang hopped down from where he was and looked over all of us, lingering on me.

"Hey guys," he said quietly. His voice seemed huskier then before.

"Fang," I said quietly, "You're really here."

Fang rolled his eyes and smirked, "You didn't listen to me, Max."

I rolled my eyes back at him. I was about to move closer, but he turned his attention to the dead body a few feet from us.

"Aw, shit," Fang mumbled, "Hendricks is gonna kill me."

"Who?" I asked. Fang ignored me and walked over to where a crowd was starting to form.

"All right, move along," Fang said, making shooing motions, "Mueven a lo largo."

I looked at Fang in shock. He was speaking fluent Spanish. When did he learn Spanish?

"I learned it over time, Max," Fang said from his spot near the body. He picked the AK up and looked at it.

"Cheap," Fang muttered, "Could've had the decency to at least use a real gun on you guys."

"How'd you know what I was thinking!?" I asked. Fang looked over his shoulder and pointed at Angel. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"She just asked me because she thought it was a good question, Max," Fang said again.

"So it really is you?" Gazzy asked. Fang stood up with the AK in his left hand.

"You doubt it?" Fang said smirking, "Yeah, Gaz. It's me."

"Fang, good buddy!" Iggy spoke up, "How've you been you Dead-meat, S.O.B.? You know I'm going to kill you for leaving out of the blue, right?"

"Yup," Fang said, dropping his smirk, "And I could care less. I wouldn't have changed a thing. It was better this way."

I was about to ask him what he meant but he bent down and touched the body and disappeared.

"He left us!" Dylan exclaimed, surprised, "Again!"

"No, I didn't," Fang said, reappearing out of thin air, "I had to ditch the body. This is a UN mission boys and girls. Collateral damage isn't seen well on the report."

We all jumped as he appeared in the middle of all of us.

"Now come on," Fang said, "I'll bet you guys want to fly to our safe house and catch up, right?"

"Yeah," I said stunned. Since when had Fang become mister chatterbox?

"Then let's go," Fang said, opening his now 16-foot-wings. He hopped onto the top of a shuttle bus, and then leapt into the sky. We all followed him a minute after he leapt into the air. Fang was waiting for us a good twenty thousand feet up. He smiled as we all joined him.

"Firstly," Fang said, "I just want to apologize to you, Dylan. I realize now my behavior to you because of your attraction to Max was immature and foolish. But I must also state that is I ever find you trying for her again, I will not be afraid to act the same way again. But this time, I will be much harder to fight."

"Fine," Dylan said. I was shocked at both of their behavior. Fang actually apologized to Dylan!! I think the world just ended.

"What the hell?" Iggy said, "But-but you two hate each other!"

"I try to put those thoughts behind me, Ig," Fang answered, "My first year away I went to a monastery in the Himalayas. I learned the way of Buddha there."

"You're a Buddhist?" I said dumbfounded. Fang nodded.

"Yup," Fang said. Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing.

"You-you're a Monk?" Iggy said, Gazzy still laughing behind him.

"Yeah, so?" Fang said. He stared at Gazzy and Iggy until they stopped laughing.

"So wait," Angel said, "Does this mean you and Max can't get married?"

* * *

**AN: Ahh, Angel. So innocent. Tell me what you thought guys. If I ruined FANG for you, then I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have read this story then.**

**But everything is welcomed. I honestly won't be working on this fic as much as my other two: Fang: Archangel in Disguise, and FANG: The Phenom.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heelllllooooo Cleveland!! Tsparks here with the good news and the bad news. Bad news first. I'm dying.............Not! It's all good. There isn't any news except for the fact that I changed the stories rating for personal reasons. Come on, they're 21 now. I gotta be a little dirty.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I'm sure Dylan's face matched mine after Angel asked that question. Shocked. Why would Angel ask Fang that!? We're too youn–oh, right. We're 21 now. Technically, Fang and I can get married now. That thought alone made me a little giddy.

Angel's look of confusion and worry changed to happiness as she started laughing. And now the rest of us were looking at her like she was crazy, except Fang. He had his impassive look on, last I checked.

"Angel?" I asked, "What's so funny?"

"Ask...Ask," Angel said laughing, "Ask Fang!"

We all turned to look at Fang. He had one of his heart-stopping, world-turning grins on his face. He usually saved those for me, or if he laughed. Which he didn't, so he would smile.

"I'm not really a Buddhist," he said, "Just wanted to see your reactions. Angel's was the one that cracked me up."

We stared at him blankly for another three seconds. Until an image of Angel's expression returned to my head.

_This is Fang's POV, Max,_ Angel thought, _look how worried I was!_

The rest of the Flock, minus Dylan, started to crack up. I can see how Fang found this funny. When we calmed down, I looked at Fang again.

His mask of nonchalance was up, but happiness and laughter was shining in his eyes. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Then he folded his wings in and dropped.

Needless to say we all freaked. Even Dylan.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Dylan asked as we all raced after Fang.

Fang had leaned back to make it seem as though he were lounging. Then he looked up at me and mouthed one word.

"Chicken."

A realization came to mind. Fang was daring us to compete in a game of chicken! We haven't done that in...Seven or eight years! Last we played I won. We were at a tie. Me: 29 Fang: 29. I smirked at him and folded my wings in, following his example. Angel must have read my thoughts.

"They're playing Chicken!" she suddenly shouted, "Max vs. Fang!"

"Takin' all bets!" Iggy shouted behind us, "Who will win? Our leader Maximum Ride? Or the new and improved Mr. Emotionless Rock, Fang? Who will be the Ultimate Chicken Champion!?"

I laughed at my Flock's recklessness. Things were getting back to normal. And only after having Fang back for about twenty minutes! Shows how much we missed him.

My plummeting body came up next to Fang's, whose hair was rushing up behind him, blowing about. I opened my wings only slightly so I could talk to him.

"How's the weather down here?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Was cloudy a second ago," he answered, "Some huge blob was blocking my sun."

I laughed as I realized he was talking about me. Fang smiled in my direction before shutting his eyes. I studied him as we fell, how he looked not at all that much different, and yet...He was.

"Take a picture," Fang said, "It'll last longer."

I blushed as I realized he caught me staring at him. Not one to being embarrassed alone, I countered his sarcasm.

"Fuck you," I said. He opened his eyes and looked right at me.

"It'd be my pleasure," he said. I think my heart stopped, and I _knew_ my blush grew.

Fang smiled and then looked up. His smiled dropped as he looked up. I followed his gaze to see the Flock gaining up on us. Dylan in the lead. Damn.

"Guess we should stop now, huh?" I said to Fang. He shrugged.

"Guess we should," He said.

I opened my wings. Ouch! Mental note: Don't open wings while plummeting at 150 feet per minute. The flock caught up to me. Nudge spoke up.

"Where's Fang?" She asked.

"I thought he was right-" I said before Angel's scream cut me off.

"What!?" We all asked her. Angel looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't hear his thoughts anymore, Max!" She exclaimed.

We all panicked and looked down. Fang's silhouette was nowhere in sight.

"What are you guys looking at?" A voice asked.

We looked up to see Fang peering down at where he used to be.

"Fang!" We exclaimed. Anger rose inside of me. I went over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked him. Fang raised a hand to his head.

"First off," he started, "Ow. Secondly, I can teleport. Remember?"

My glare died down, but was still there. Fang was definitely being the idiot I fell in love with. So, he obviously hasn't changed much. Good.

"Are we going to the safe house or not?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah," Fang answered him, already flying away, "Oh, and Dylan? You can take all that shit I told you earlier and shove it. Try and touch Max, and it'll be the last thing you do."

Gazzy cackled as he broke off to follow Fang. Iggy just flat out laughed. Angel and Nudge giggled, while I tried to hide a smile. Dylan grimaced. We all flew into a steady pattern towards wherever Fang was leading us.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Nudge whispered to Angel. Angel nodded.

"What?" I asked. The three of us were holding up the back of the formation, whereas Fang led it, Gazzy and Iggy were behind him, and Dylan was flying off to the left, out of formation.

"Fang being a peaceful Monk," Nudge and Angel started to laugh again.

"And that would be good, why?" I asked. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Cause then he wouldn't eat anymore dessert rats!" she answered.

I snickered as I returned my attention to the front of the group. Fang was still flying ahead of us. He suddenly stopped, pulling back to a halt. Iggy and Gazzy almost ran into him.

"Whoa Fang!" Iggy exclaimed, "Watch it will ya!?"

"Shh!" Fang hissed. He started to dart his head around. Eyes not looking but still looking.

"Dylan," he said suddenly, "Come here. I need your help."

"Really?" Dylan asked, his smug smile returned.

"Yeah," Fang answered, but it was more of a grunt.

"What do you need?" Dylan asked.

"Look four hundred miles at a degree of 45 West and 12 North," Fang instructed, "Tell me what you see."

"Why should I listen to you?" Dylan asked. I groaned.

"Cause Fang's in charge while we're here," I answered, "You heard what Stone said."

Fang smirked, "I don't know this Stone person, but so far...I like 'em."

"I figured you would," I said back to him.

"Fine," Dylan answered, "I see a small hut, three more huts near it. There's also a little girl. About five, with long black hair, and she's in a blue dress. She's sitting on the ground, coloring with some kind of chalk on the dirt. Anything else you need?"

"No that's all," Fang answered. Then Fang turned to me, "Uhh, Max. I need to talk to you. Alone."

"O-Kay?" I answered a little confused. I looked back to the Flock.

Iggy was laughing to himself, Gazzy and Nudge were glancing back at each other smiling, Angel had a full blown grin on her face, and Dylan...Dylan was not happy about hearing that. I rolled my eyes at him in an annoyed manner and followed Fang as he descended down to the tops of some trees.

"What did you wanna talk about, Fang?" I asked. Fang looked me right in the eyes. Then he pulled me into a kiss. Finally! I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him, returning his embrace.

_He's never tasted like this before..._ I thought hazily. Fang used to taste like Apricots. Now he tasted...a little different. He still had the Apricot taste. Now he also had a hint of chocolate, though. Not milk chocolate either, but a dark chocolate flavor. All in all, I thought he tasted delicious. I never wanted to stop kissing him. But then Fang pulled away, leaving us both panting and out of breath.

"Max," He said huskily, "you have no idea how much I missed doing that."

"Oh no," I said matching his tone, "I'm pretty sure I have an idea. Was that all you wanted?"

Fang smiled. I felt my heart melt again. I was so happy to have him back in my arms. To be back in his arms. Seven years from your soul mate is defiantly too long. I was going to make sure he stayed with me this time.

Wait a minute...he broke his promise!! All the happiness turned into anger. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"What?" he asked, his smile vanishing.

"You left," I growled, "You broke your promise! You left, Fang! You left the Flock! You left Iggy and Gazzy! You left Nudge and Angel! But most importantly, YOU LEFT ME!! I want to know why, right now!"

Fang sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I was afraid that you'd say that," Fang grumbled. The he straightened, and looked me in the eyes.

"Max," he said, "I had to leave. It was for the best. Did I want to? No! I had no choice in the matter. It might have seemed like I did, but in actuality I didn't. I was then picked up by some terrorist cell. I swear to god, Max. I was freaking picked up by a terrorist cell! They held me for a year and a half. Look!"

Fang lifted his shirt halfway. I would have drooled over his chiseled abs, except his stomach and abs were covered in scars. A lot. Some long, some deep, some short. One even looked like a word. I pointed at it.

"What is that?" I asked quietly. Fang lowered his shirt and looked me in the eyes.

"It's Angel of Death in Arabic," he said, "They were trying to break my spirit. This was your average run of the mill Anti-USA terrorism, Max. This was an Itex wannabe terrorist cell. They were going for the same goal as Itex, but for a different purpose. Not for the better of the world, but for some screwed up god. They called his Abshuul, the God of Pity."

"God of Pity?" I asked. Fang shook his head.

"I'll explain the rest of this with the others, Max," Fang said, "I brought you down here to tell you something."

"Yeah, Fang?" I asked, "Go ahead."

Fang took a deep breath, "I have a daughter."

Annnnnd then I snapped.

"You have a WHAT!?" I yelled. Fang didn't even flinch.

"Let me finish," Fang said raising his hands, "I call her a daughter, but technically she's a clone."

Okay... didn't see that one coming. I felt a little bad at yelling at him.

"Of just you?" I asked. Fang nodded.

"She's only four," Fang said, "I rescued her about two years ago in the Himalayas, from an old Itex facility that was still being worked on."

"I thought the U.N. shut down all Itex facilities?" I asked. Fang nodded.

"Yeah, I'll explain more when we're with the Flock," Fang said. He looked at me as though he wanted to ask me something, and then turned away.

"What?" I asked. Fang looked back at me.

"You, uh, you didn't move on, did you?" Fang asked, sorrowfully.

"How could you ask that?" I asked quietly. I grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss. When we broke, we were once again out of breath and smiling at each other.

"I guess that answers my question," Fang said. I laughed and we both flew back to the flock.

"That took awhile," Angel said when we got back, "Gonna check into a hotel room next?"

I glared at her while the rest of the flock cracked up, except Dylan. Fucking bastard. He could at least pretend to be happy for me. You'd think for a guy who tried to kill himself over me would get some sympathy, right? Yeah, well, he also tried to propose to me a month after Fang left. _A MONTH!!_ Who does that!?

"You guys ready to go to the Safe House now?" Fang asked. The younger guys all exclaimed an enthusiastic "YES!!" while Iggy and I snickered at their excitement.

"Then let's go," Fang said, "I'm late enough as it is."

"Fang!" Iggy gasped, "You're _late_!? I thought only girls could be _late_! I don't know what to think anymore!"

Everyone burst into laughter at that comment. Fang did as well, and then he vanished from my side reappearing behind to Iggy. Fang smacked the back of his head.

"Moron," Fang said, still laughing, "Use the manners I know you have. And watch your mouths."

"Why?" Gazzy asked.

"Because-" Fang started to say but he was interrupted by Angel.

"Because his daughter is only four...You have a daughter!?"

Fang groaned, "Let's just get there already."

He led the way while the rest of the Flock returned to their flight patterns. Dylan flew back to be next to me.

"Did you know about this?" Dylan asked. I nodded.

"That's what he wanted to tell me," I answered, "And before you ask, no. I'm not mad at him. So just drop it."

I flew ahead of Dylan and up next to Fang. Fang turned his attention over to me, then he cocked a smile.

"Wanna see who can get there first?" Fang asked. Not being one to turn down a challenge I nodded.

"I just wished you could see the look on your face when I beat you," I said. Fang smiled and then said one word.

"Go."

I raced ahead, using my supersonic speed to soar faster then light. I landed with a thump in front of some huts, most likely the ones Dylan pointed out. I turned to see if the Flock was still coming. I could see their silhouettes just starting to form.

"Took you long enough," Fang's voice said behind me.

I turned to correct him, when I saw he was walking out of a hut. He was holding a little girl with a light olive-tan skin tone and long black hair. Her eyes were just like Fang's; Black with golden flecks in them. She was beautiful.

"Max," Fang said, "this is my daughter, Faith. Faith, this is Maximum Ride."

"Hi Faith," I said, waving a little to her.

Faith stared at me for a second before turning to Fang and whispering something in his ear. Fang's eyes widened for a second before they went back to normal. He looked at me, and then back at Faith.

"You'd have to ask Max that, Faith," Fang said, "I can't answer that, myself."

"What does she want to ask?" I asked. What could she possibly want from me?

Fang set Faith down, and Faith walked over to me. She tugged on my hand gently and I knelt down to her level.

"What Faith?" I asked. Faith looked me right in the eyes, like Fang does, and asked the most amazing thing I've ever heard a kid ask me.

"Will you be my Mommy?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, just to be clear. Fang is NOT a monk. It was a very sick and cruel joke I decided to play.**

**How do you think Max will answer? How do you think this will affect Fang and Max's relationship?**

**Review me and answer your thoughts. Go ahead and ask questions too.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	3. AN

**AN: For the readers of my other stories, I am sorry to say I am only going to be working on two, maybe three total.**

**I am going to be working on AiD 2 and MR: The Canadian Ride.**

**For the expectant readers of La Muerete, I am starting that back up once I finish AiD 2. And after I get where I want to with TCR, I will resume Dark Romeo. I am going down the list of my most preferred fics. So for now, I bid you, adieu.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


End file.
